


February 8th - Midnight Swirl

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, One Shot, Primal Animagus, bottom Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Where purebloods and half-bloods failed, where machiavellian school teachers are hoisted by their own petard, a single lone muggle-born succeeds.  And she succeeds in the only way possible, mercilessly, claiming a world that sacrificed liberty with thunderous applause.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	February 8th - Midnight Swirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



It is funny the moments we remember most clearly. The looks of every person who realized the depths of my betrayals and the shock of me reaping what they sowed.

* * *

How the Golden Girl became the Lady Sorceress. The shocked expression on Shacklebolt’s face when Harry used his seat on the Wizengamot to call for a vote of no confidence. She used a playbook that was taken from every tyrant’s rise to power. How she led the Boy who lived as easily as Dumbledore did before her and sent him on a path to darkness without a clue.

She recalled the cheering claps when she demanded emergency powers and the enthusiastic support when she gave them up and dissolved the ministry, returning power to the Wizengamot. The people were easily led when they believed they were in charge.

A golden age for Wizarding England was shouted from every corner as she brought it back towards the feudal depths of old. They cheered her as a progressive, bringing justice and forgiveness as she stripped their power for herself. And when she took her throne, the people rejoiced in the chains they forged with their own hands.

The Ministry of Magic became her Citadel. The Department of Mysteries became her Sanctum and Dungeons, the Atrium became her Throne Room and Court Hall. The Old Ways became the law of the land. The last Minister of Magic became the Lady Sorceress, and a Muggleborn became a Goddess.

* * *

Hermione sat on her throne, dressed in the red and white robes of the Lady Sorceress. The arcane circlet held back her hair, accessorized with jewels and filigree chains. Beside her, a gleaming midnight black giant panther lounged on a plush satin and velvet cushion. One hand rested on the panther’s head, scratching and petting her lazily.

The old practice of holding court, petitioners seeking judgment from their monarch appealed to both her and the people. Hermione enjoyed these days, basking in the purebloods fawning and jockeying for her favor, the people actually wishing for her insight and opinion. The Mudblood turned temporal incarnation of Magic. 

“Who is the first petitioner of today, Herald Skeeter?” Hermione preened internally at the knowledge the tabloid reporter would rather serve her and gain public status than risk a stay in the Citadel dungeons.

Rita Skeeter pulled out her notebook from her cloak, along with her enchanted quill. From her position at the head of the court stands, she had a view of the open area before the throne. “First on the schedule is Justicar Black, with news of the hunt for the Phoenix remnants.”

Nymphadora Tonks-Black, Justicar, the current title for what was once the Head Auror, stepped from the crowd and seats by the doors to the Hall. She approached the spot indicated within the tile patterning before the throne. With a graceful sweep of her cloak, she knelt down and bowed her head. “Lady Sorceress, Aunt Bellatrix.” She greeted both women before looking up.

“We have confirmed the location of the inner circle for the Order of the Phoenix; they have set up refuge within the central Pyrenees.” She took a breath and watched the Lady Sorceress, knowing she did not punish failure arbitrarily or disproportionately, unlike many prior recent Dark Lords.

Hermione already knew the implications of this news, even as she began to speak. “Good work Justicar Black, you will make no attempts to engage or provoke the remnants. I will send an envoy to the Spanish Ministry.” She lifted her hand from between Bellatrix’s ears to wave a dismissal to Nymphadora.

The next few petitioners were quite mundane, of little note. The next had Hermione’s mood souring, Bellatrix raising on her haunches and growling loudly. Rita Skeeter’s voice called out despite the petitioner’s familiarity with the regulars of the court. “Ginevra Weasley-Potter, seeking clemency for Harry James Potter.”

Hermione stood from her throne, her staff appearing at her side in a heartbeat. She brought it down with a crack, silencing the murmuring. “So you wish to play this game again Lady Potter?” She hissed the last name with no small amount of spite. “How many times has it been?” She felt Bellatrix leap from her spot, transforming back into her human appearance, wand in hand, at her side a step behind.

Ginny glared to Hermione briefly before restraining her temper. “I’ve waited the appropriate amount of time to try again.” She lowered her gaze and swallowed her pride. “Lady Sorceress.”

Hermione grinned brightly at the submissive gesture. “You asked for clemency rather than a pardon, you recognize that he committed crimes in heading the Order of the Phoenix and going beyond that?”

“You used to be a member of the Order.” Ginny responded immediately, her face falling moments after she realized what she said.

The room fell silent at the comment, the only noise coming from Hermione’s heels as she stalked towards Ginny. “Used to be is the critical word in that sentence. I saw what they were doing, what they planned for Wizarding society, the dark stagnant miasma and bureaucracy.” The crystal at the top of her staff glowed an angry red. “I sacrificed everything I had to save all of us.” Hermione was not sure when she started believing the propaganda and performance to sell her message. She was certain it no longer mattered. “By what do you claim justifies leniency for the Blood-Traitor Potter?”

Ginny opened her mouth, pausing for a moment to cool herself off. She took a breath before speaking. “The House of Potter, as a Great House, operates under Agnatic Succession, and Harry Potter is the only surviving male issue of Hardwin Potter of wizarding blood. The House, holdings, and seats in the Wizengamot require his service. Regardless of his crimes against you, Lady Sorceress, I beg of you not let a Great House fall.”

Hermione let out a single heavy breath and nodded to Ginny. “Return in one week, I will inform you of my decision then.” She waved a hand, gesturing her dismissal. She returned to her throne and took a seat, her arm going around Bellatrix’s waist as she perched herself on the armrest to Hermione’s right.

* * *

Bellatrix’s hands made quick work of the laces on Hermione’s dress but took her time removing the fabric from Hermione’s body. She peppered every bit of skin with her lips, soft kisses and light nips as it was exposed. “I know today was stressful, let me soothe it, let me pleasure you.”

“I would never deny you my Nyx Beloved.” Hermione’s eyes fluttered at Bellatrix’s touch, lethal fingers that killed for her could wield an assortment of claws and talons, were delicate and gentle with her. “I already know what I am going to do with Harry.”

Bellatrix crouched down to lower Hermione’s skirts and underwear to the floor. “What are you going to do; certainly you aren’t going to just let him go.” She remained crouched to unbuckle and remove Hermione’s shoes. A gesture with her wand and the clothes disappeared to the laundry.

Once nude, Hermione moved quickly to their bed, large and luxurious, soft and enchanted. She gathered several pillows and made herself comfortable on her front, resting her eyes. “Ginny has a point. I will let him go until he and Ginny produce an heir who comes of age.” Hermione bared her teeth in a grin bordering on feral. “Then the Golden Boy goes back into the vault.”

Bellatrix sauntered to the bed, crawling up onto it after Hermione. Her primal animagus traits showed, with her matching feral eyes, visible fangs, and prowling, slinky motion. “I love it when you go all evil overlord” She purred as she began massaging Hermione’s body, starting from her toes and feet. Her touches were more than just her hands, using her whole body in an intimate, carnal grinding.


End file.
